


a cool place

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NHL All-Star Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Henrik and John talk and maybe become friends.





	a cool place

“And listen, I love my team, but if I have to watch them not play defense one more time…” Henrik trailed off. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was telling John Tavares this, since they were supposed to be rivals or something, but what was the all star game for, if not strange companions.

Tavares smiled grimly. “Or what? You can’t lose the game, because you’d hate yourself, even if it would serve everyone else right, but you can’t win yourself every night either.” He took a long drink of his beer. Henrik wasn’t sure what he was drinking, since Tavares had gotten it before coming over to sit with him, but it seemed to be doing the job well enough. He sipped his own drink.

“Ah well,” he said. “That’s why we’re here this weekend, right? Get away, relax, listen to people say nice things about us for two days.” Although, Henrik did wish they had a bit more time to go to the beach. What was the point of being in Florida if you couldn’t enjoy the weather?

“I thought the point was to showcase the talent of the league, and give the fans something fun to enjoy,” Tavares’s voice was earnest, but when Henrik looked over, he saw Tavares trying to hold back laughter. So. He did have a sense of humor after all.

Looking around at the rest of the bar, which was pretty well populated with hockey players, Henrik said, “Maybe the point is just to get very drunk.”

Tavares raised his glass. “I’ll drink to that.” Their glasses clinked together, and they watched the chaos of the rest of the bar for a while.

A few minutes later, Tavares said, out of the blue, “You’re really handsome, you know that?” Henrik couldn’t help but laugh a little. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard that.

“Yes, I’ve been told that before.” Tavares flushed a little.

“You probably hear that a lot. That was dumb, wasn’t it?”

Henrik lifted a shoulder. “It’s still nice to hear. You’re not bad yourself, although your style is a little… bland.”

Tavares smiled a little sheepishly. “That’s fair. I just don’t care about it very much, so I stick with what’s easy.” Henrik narrowed his eyes at him, imagining things.

“Would you want me to take you shopping at some point? I’m sure I could find you a few things that would be a bit more interesting than what you have now.” He looked skeptical, so Henrik added, “It could be fun.”

He hesitated for a bit before shrugging. “You know what? Sure, why not? It’ll be something to look forward to when we’re back in New York.”

Henrik smiled to himself, surprisingly pleased he’d agreed. “Good, I’ll look forward to it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> additional tags i didn't use: Rivals To Friends, Punchclock Enemies, Implied Flirting. i'm so sorry for some of these summaries. there was a gif of them walking together and i was like, 'wow they're very handsome'. unfortunately, i didn't manage to write them actually kissing or anything interesting like that, but imagine it happens occasionally in the future.


End file.
